Solo puedo cambiar por ti
by danidella
Summary: Oneshot...Tiene spoiler del 6. Ella recibe la vicita de el para aclarar lo de la enfermeria...


Nymphadora Tonks estaba en la cocina de su pequeño departamento. Era un día lluvioso y tormentoso. No paraba de sobresaltarse y tirar algo cada vez que escuchaba un potente trueno. Pero después de todo logro servirse su café en la taza. Camino con cuidado a la mesa, se sentó...pero no bebió su café, simplemente apoyo sus brazos sobre la mesa y luego su cabeza usándolos como una almohada. Aspiro el rico olor a café que tenia en frente...nunca se preparaba el café para ella, solo era para olerlo y recordar a esa persona que siempre se sentaba a tomar café con un diario en la mano en la cocina de la casa de los Black. Si... a Remus. El tan lindo como siempre se concertaba en su diario y no parecía importarle que ella sufría por el, que ella no podía realizar su metamorfomagia por culpa de el, y que su pratronus había cambiado solo por el. Para Remus el mundo sigue, no le importa que yo cada vez me sienta mas inútil...y el siempre se lo explica " soy viejo, pobre...soy un hombre lobo! Que mas quieres que te diga Tonks!". Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas se levanto de la mesa y fue a su habitación para contemplarse en el espejo. Una muchacha pálida, y mas delgada que nunca le devolvió la mirada con esos ojos negros que ya no tenían vida. Su pelo ahora estaba largo, de color ratón y descuidado...y sus labios parecían hinchados. "me veo horrible..pero mi estado de animo me hace a si..." pensaba tristemente. Esa era una desventaja de ser metamorfomaga...su aspecto cambiaba cuando tenia una emoción tan fuerte como esa..." el rechazo...". Se acostó en su cama y cerro los ojos, pero lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de el...de un color miel suave. " ojala nunca le hubiera dicho nada...éramos tan buenos amigos! Estaba tan contenta yo...con mi pelo...mi buen humor...ahora parezco una vieja arrugada...Me encantaba ir a hacer misiones con el..quedarme a solas en la cocina y hablar ...el siempre tan sabio tan comprensivo...pero de amor no sabe nada... ¿de tantos hombres en el mundo del mas complicado me enamore?"

Entonces escuchó un fuerte CRAC, alguien se había aparecido en su casa. Rápidamente tomo su varita mágica de su bolsillo y se levanto precipitadamente. Pero al hacerlo tropezó con la sabana y cayo de boca al piso. Maldijo la maldita sabana y se levanto. Escucho unos pasos y apunto con la varita hacia la puerta. Entonces un rostro con expresión de cansancio apareció en la puerta de su habitación. Sus ojos color miel miraron detenidamente la varita que Tonks sostenía, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su atractivo rostro. Ella pudo ver que tenia unas marcas en el cuello.

ah...Remus sos vos...- dijo ella despacio bajando su varita. No sabia que hubiera preferido...10 mortifagos o a el.

Perdón si te asuste – dijo el despacio y con su voz suave mientras entraba a la habitación – tendría que haberte avisado que vendría a verte...

Viniste a verme?- dijo ella algo fría. La ultima vez que lo vio fue en la enfermería...dps de esa escenita que tuvieron no tuvo ganas de verlo...pero dps de unos minutos ya se arrepentía.

Si...creo que tenemos algo pendiente de que hablar...y..la enfermería no era el mejor lugar...

Que raro que quieras hablar de eso...siempre me evitas...- decía mientras guardaba su varita.

Y vos tenias que saltar con ese tema justo en frente de todos!

Te da vergüenza?- decía ella enfadada - no quieres que al gente vea que tan mal estoy por ti ? Porque ya todo el mundo se entero que estoy ASI – dijo mientras se señalaba con las manos – por ti! Acaso te da vergüenza eso?

Claro que no – dijo el, lo dijo despacio...comparado con Tonks que parecía apunto de llorar- pero son temas privados...

Bueno, por lo menos te dignaste a venir a hablarme...

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, pero para ella fue eterno.

Tonks...sabes que...esto no funcionaria...

Si ni si quiera lo intentamos...

Pero soy pobre, viejo...y me transformo en un lobo una vez por mes!

Y ya te dije que no me importa, Remus! Me enamore de tu forma de ser, de tu sonrisa, de tus ojos...eso es algo secundario!

Crees que es algo secundario que sea un hombre lobo! Puedo matarte! Y nunca me perdonaría hacer eso...no podría ...vivir...a si...

Acaso alguna vez has matado a alguien?

No...- respondió lentamente.

Entonces porque justo a mi! Parece que metes excusas para todo!

Porque vos estarías mas tiempo conmigo! Mira si algún día te quedas dormida..o ...quien sabe!

Pero lo que supuestamente hace esa poción "mata-lobos" es hacerte entender que sos vos! Dejarte tranquilo...

Pero no es tan a si!

Y cual es el problema? Cada vez que es luna llena tu te vas a tu casa y yo a la mía!

Pero ...tendrías una mala reputación..."mírenla a ella...esta saliendo con un hombre lobo..."

Y pensas que a mi me importa lo que piense la gente! Que se metan en sus vidas!

Pero soy viejo para ti! Podrías buscarte cualquier hombre, fuerte...joven...rico!

Yo no quiero nada de eso!- Tonks se acerco a el- creo que tmb te lo dije...los hombres ahora son todos unos imbeciles engreídos...el único que veo de verdad como un hombre eres tu...

Remus quedo como piedra al escuchar eso...y ella pudo ver que se ruborizaba.

para que quiero a alguien joven? o rico...?

pero si por lo menos tuviera trabajo te podría mantener...yo no puedo..

pero yo si puedo mantenerme a mi misma!

Y yo me estaría involucrando en tu vida! No quiero que vivas por mi...Tengo que vivir en Grimmauld Place porque no tengo dinero..

Y viviríamos los dos ahí...o aquí...recién estoy empezando mi trabajo...

Pero no quiero vivir de ti...se supone que el hombre tiene que mantenerte...necesitas a alguien que te cuida.

Remus,basta! Lo único que quiero es que admitas lo que sentís por mi – decía ella ...ya estaba empezando a llorar- yo te quiero a ti! Te quiero pobre, en tus 36 y te quiero como hombre lobo! Me enamore de ti a si...y no voy a enamorarme de ningún chico de mi edad, rico ni nada de eso...solo quiero saber que es lo que sentís por mi...porque si no sentís nada lo entiendo...pero si me queres...porque no estar juntos!

El suspiro.

sabes que no podemos estar juntos...no funcionaria...te arruinaría la vida

y como sabes que no será todo lo contrario? Que pasa si esto funciona? Acaso no te diste cuenta de que estoy peor a si?

El la observo con pena.. "el me hizo esto...que vea cuanto sufro..."

pero es por tu bien...lo hago por vos...

Ella se acerco a el lo tomo del rostro e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, sus narices se tocaban.

lo haces por mi por que? ...- dijo ella.

Sabes...

No no se...nunca me lo dijiste...

Lo hago por vos porque te quiero...

Me queres?

El cerro los ojos, y los abrió para encontrarse con los de ella.

porque te amo...

Tonks sonrió, como nunca lo había echo...y se acordó lo que era sonreír. "No lo beses..." le dijo su conciencia " que el lo haga...te tiene tan cerca no lo aguantara...necesita probar tus labios otra vez," Y solo tuvo que esperar dos segundos mas para que Remus la tomara de la cintura y terminara la distancia que los separaba del beso. Sintió sus labios suaves y cálidos sobre los suyos...se sintió feliz...hace mucho que no se sentía a si...Entonces sintió su pelo menos pesado...lo iba sintiendo cada vez mas ligero...que se iba acortando..yo no lo sentía sobre sus hombros...ya no le cubría las orejas...

El beso termino y se dio cuenta de que sus brazos rodeaban su cuello.

tu pelo...-alcanzo a decir el.

Ella se separo del licántropo lentamente y se miro en el espejo. Su pelo volvía a ser rosa y de punta como siempre! Y sus ojos tenían su brillo particular...sus mejillas se habían sonrosado...había vuelto a ser ella.

Rápidamente lo abrazo y le dijo entre lagrimas:

te das cuenta de que soy feliz por vos? Solo porque vos me amas...solo por eso puedo cambiar

crees que...funcione?

Ella lo observo...el tmb sonreía.

claro que si!- y volvió a abrazarlo.

Pero...no quiero arruinar tu vida

No la arruinaras Remus...acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo cambie?

Te amo...te amo tanto...y te necesito...pero no quiero que me des dinero...no quiero nada material...y prométeme que cada luna llena te alejaras de mi lo mas lejos...

Si lo haré...pero y si te lastimas?

Yo me eh lastimado varias veces y se curarme..nunca es nada grave porque la poción hace que me tranquilice...

No era que " no es tan así"?

Pero no puedo ir como hombre lobo y sentarme a comer en la cocina de los Black porque la poción me tranquiliza!

Ella rió y lo abrazo fuertemente,

te haré el hombre mas feliz... vas a ver que los dos juntos...todo saldrá bien...

Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, y cuando terminaron siguieron abrazados.

tmb venia a avisarte algo no muy lindo...

que?

El funeral de Dumbledore será mañana...

De acuerdo...- dijo ella volviendo a la realidad...- vamos juntos?

Si vos queres- dijo y la abrazo nuevamente- bueno...ya son las 6...tengo que irme..- Dijo separándose lentamente. Pero Tonks saco su varita apunto la puerta de su habitación y la cerro.

Te parece? – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

El tmb sonrió y volvió a besarla nuevamente...

Y no crean que Lupin regreso a Grimmauld Place esa noche...


End file.
